No puedo dejarte de amar
by Deray
Summary: No puedo dejarte de amar, no puedo olvidarte.... en sueños me visitas, y yo sufro por tu ausencia.... Songfic HakuChihiro


_Estoy en el mismo campo en el que por primera vez te vi, en el que por primera vez vi tu sonrisa, esa cara infantil llena de ternura, esa cara que desde que la vi, no la puedo olvidar..._

_Voy corriendo hacia donde creo ver una silueta femenina, corro pensando que quiza, aunque solo haya una minima posibilidad, quiza seas tu..._

_Corro... corro... corro como si en ello me fuera la vida, pero tu te alejas, te alejas y no llego a ti..._

En una pequeña casa a la orilla de un bello mar, se despertaba subitamente un joven, cuyos verdes ojos recorrian la habitacion, intentando recordar el porque de su repentino desperar.

-- Porque... porque no puedo olivdarla...?-- susurró entre jadeos de sorpresa.

_Y es así,_

_como ayer decías que iba a ser,_

_la vida es tan simple ahora,_

_sin tenerte..._

En el lejano horizonte, ya comenzaba a despuntar el sol, y el mar se iba aclarando a un azul verdoso espectacular.

En la casa, Haku se levantó, y comenzó a recordar los detalles de aquel sueño que le habia atacado en la noche.

Empezó a recordar su vida cuando ella estaba ahí, con el... pero se corrijió, ella le dio la vida que ahora conocía.

-- Ella me rocordó quien era... y me liberó de Yubaba con ello... -- ese día, mas que ningún otro, pensaba en ella, hacía ya casi seis años que había abandonado aquel lugar magico, pero en su mente aún estaba su cara infantil.

-- Bueno, basta de lamentarse, tengo que hacer muchas cosas...-- dijo agitando la cabeza para serenarse.

Minutos despues, fue a su trabajo, que consistía en guiar a la gente que se perdía por aquel mundo, y devolverles a su vida sin caer presos de Yubaba.

Aquel trabajo fue idea de Zeniba, la hermana gemela de Yubaba, quien, pensando en lo que le pasó a Sen, pensó que sería una buena idea ayudar a la gente que entraba por error.

Aquel fue un dia especialmente ocupado, puesto que entraron sobretodo muchos ancianos y niños... en especial una pequeña niña de unos diez años, perdida y asustada, que al ver a Haku, corrio a escaparse, en vano, puesto que Haku corria mas que ella, y que para sorpresa del chico ragón, aquella niña guardaba un leve parecido con Sen...

-- No te asustes pequeña, estoy aqui para llevarte de nuevo a casa... -- dijo con el tono que el bien sabía utilizar para tranquilizar a la gente.

-- No te creo, seguro que lo que quieres es secuestrarme!-- le gritó la niña desde detras de una columna.

-- Vamos, vamos, como iba a querer yo secuestrarte?-- dijo sonriendola.

Ella le miró, y fue acercandose poco a poco.

-- Donde estoy?-- pregunto todavia recelosa.

-- Estas en un mundo que no es el tuyo pequeña...-- dijo tristemente.

-- Como he llegado hasta aqui? Como se que no me mientes?-- dijo volviendo a desconfiar de el.

-- Sabes? Tienes razón, no puedes saber si te miento o no, simplemente, puedes quedarte aqui, y correr el riesgo de que te pase algo, o, confiar en mi, y dejarme que te lleve de vuelta a tu mundo.-- Haku empezaba a cansarse de aquella niña, pero había algo que le recordaba a cierta niña que tambien se perdio alli, cierta niña con más valor del que ella misma sabía que poseía.

-- Hm... solo dime una cosa...-- dijo la pequeña.

-- Dime -- contestó Haku haciendo acopio toda su paciencia, pero a la vez divertido con aquella pequeña jovencita.

-- Porque me da la impresion de que esto te lo tienes sabido de memoria?-- dijo ella mirandole de reojo y con los brazos cruzados.

( Haku se cae estilo anime con la gotita en la cabeza xDD)

Haku la miró exasperado, pero decidió contestarle, explicandole una vieja historia.

-- Ven, te explicare una cosa que te hará entenderlo todo...-- al ver que ella seguía en sus trece, agregó-- vale no vengas, pero sientate porque lo que te quiero contar es largo.

-- Hace ahora como seis años, se perdió una niña de tu edad en este mundo, se llamaba Chihiro, y la malvada Yubaba, convirtió a sus padres en cerdos, por suerte, se encontró con un chico que la salvó de ser capturada ella tambien, y la llevó a los baños termales para dioses que regentaba Yubaba, aconsejandole que cogiera un trabajo, puesto que los humanos que permanecen aqui sin ocupación, acaban desapareciendo-- dijo alzando las cejas para recalcarlo-- en fin, que la pequeña Chihiro empezó a trabajar en los baños para Yubaba, poco después, un sincara, llegó a los baños, y sembró el caos, pero ahí estuvo ella para salvarles a todos, incluso al joven, que, al no recordar su nombre, se había hecho un esbirro de Yubaba. Bien, pues aquella valiente joven, le salvó de su destino de soledad y esclavitud, recordandole su nombre, y gracias a ella, aquí estoy yo, para hacer volver a todos los humanos que como tu, os perdeis y acabais en este mundo.-- concluyó tristemente. Este relato le había hecho recordar si aún se podia, mas a Chihiro...

_Y sigo así,_

_palabras que me desnudan,_

_me envuelven tanto las dudas,_

_la historia siempre continua..._

La pequeña le miró, y abrió los ojos como platos.

-- Eras tu, el chico que Chihiro salvó?-- pregunto señalandole.

El asintió cerrando los ojos.

- Vaya... es una buena historia, sobretodo porque si eras tu, la historia es real...-- dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-- Bueno, esto es lo último que puedo hacer para convencerte, ahora la decisión es tuya, si quieres quedarte, ya estás avisada-- dijo encogiendose de hombros y levantandose de la silla donde estaba entado.

-- No, no espera! Vale, iré contigo-- y añadió elevando la voz-- pero como me hagas algo te arrepentirás!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Haku rió sinceramente, y revolvió el castaño cabello de aquella niña.

-- Tranquila, no te haré nada.-- le dijo sonriendo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar,_

_no puedo dejar de esperar,_

_no puedo perderte al final,_

_y no te puedo olvidar,_

_no sé luchar si no estas..._

Aquel día habia sido uno especialmente agotador, sobretodo por aquella niña testaruda que se negaba a ser salvada. Ella le había hecho recordar todo lo vivido con Chihiro, cuando estava acostumbrandose a su ausencia, y cuando había dejado de esperar que cada persona que se perdía fuera ella...

Al recordarla, una sonrisa llenó la cara de Haku, había sido una tarde entretenida.

Al sentarse para comer, un golpe sonó en la puerta de su pequeña casa, y levantándose para abrir, por la ventana vislumbró algo que brillaba en el suelo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un pequeño coletero lila, brillaba en el suelo.

-- No puede ser-- dijo cogiendo el pequeño coletero del suelo y acercandoselo para observarlo mejor.

-- Es imposible, ella ya no está aquí...-- se escuchó decir mientras salía mirando por todas partes de su playa, y convenciendose de que no podia ser que fuera precisamente SU coletero.

Al salir, vio una gran silueta corriendo, que distinguió como el gigantesco Bebé de Yubaba.

--Bebe!-- gritó sin respuesta. Pero no insistió mas, pues podría correr por cualquier cosa...

_Y es así,_

_yo ya no creo en milagros,_

_si tú no estas a mi lado,_

_soy un velero en el mar del pasado..._

Metiendose de nuevo en la casa, se quedó con el coletero entre las manos, y notando que había perdido el hambre, se hechó a dormir esperando conciliar el sueño porfin aquella noche.

Pero ni mucho menos pudo dormir tranquilamente, sabiendo que entre sus manos, tenía algo tan preciado para el, como el coletero de Chihiro, y si así fuera, tenía que ser porque ella había estado allí. Tal cosa no hacía mas que negarsela para que el pecho le dejara de doler como le estaba doliendo esas ultimas horas.

De nuevo, cayó vencido por el sueño, pero esta vez, el sueño fue distinto...

_-- Chihiro! Chihiro!-- grito buscando alguna señal de ella._

_Empiezo a correr por todo el campo que hay a mi alrededor, y de repente vuelvo a ver la misma silueta de siempre. Como ya es costumbre en mi, corro hacia ella, pero esta vez, ella me espera, allí, con el pelo al viento y sonriendome de esa manera que solo ella sabe hacerlo._

_-- Chihiro...-- digo en un susurro._

_Ella me mira, y sigue sonriendo. Ya no es la niña que yo conocí, sino una preciosa joven. Aun así, la reconozco, esa sonrisa, esos ojos de inocencia..._

_-- Haku... te he hechado de menos...-- dice acariciando mi megilla._

_Yo le tomo la mano y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, y para mi sorpresa, ella ya no puede sostener mas la sonrisa y rompe en llanto._

_-- Haku...-- dice entre sollozos-- Haku no sabes lo que he sufrido..._

_-- Lo sé Chihiro... lo se..-- le digo intentando reconfortarla._

_-- No Haku, no lo sabes, porque...-- sigue llorando, unas lagrimas que me rompen el corazon, pues no les encuentro el motivo-- porque... Haku,-- ella levanta la mirada, y me mira a los ojos-- Haku te quiero!-- despues de decirme esto, rompe a llorar de nuevo tapandose la cara con las manos-- Cuando me fui de aquí, pensé que podría olvidarte, que todo esto había sido mi imaginación! Pero fui una estupida por no decirtelo antes!-- cada palabra que dice me sorprende mas que la anterior. Yo la abrazo, para tranquilizarla, pero mi mente esta ausente, atonita con la inforación que está recibiendo._

_Estoy estupefacto ante ella. Siente lo mismo que yo, y aun así, no se lo he dicho nunca, por eso ahora no está, porque me mantuve callado en su momento..._

_Y sigo así,_

_un soñador sin noches,_

_un alma sin destino,_

_que paga por sus errores..._

Cuando se despertó, aquella vez mas relajado, notó algo humedo en sus ojos. Habia estado llorando?

Recordaba perfectamente aquel sueño, pero habia sido demasiado real...

De repente le vino a la cabeza que ella le había dicho que le queria... pero solo había sido un sueño... Haku se derrumbó al toparse con la realidad, solo había sido un sueño, y Chihiro no estaba allí con el.

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar,_

_no puedo dejar de esperar,_

_no puedo perderte al final,_

_y no te puedo olvidar,_

_no sé vivir si no estas..._

Todavia era de noche, y le quedaban muchas horas antes de que comenzara a trabajar. Así que cogió su ropa, y salió a la orilla del mar, observando su belleza en la noche, el reflejo de la luna, su calma...

Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que tus pensamientos te absorven, y el mundo desaparece... pero para el, que mas daba que el mundo desapareciera? Ya había desaparecido cuando Chihiro se fue...

_Si no estás..._

Cuando se fue a dar la vuelta, pudo ver a alguien merodeando por su casa, mirando por las ventanas.

El se acercó silenciosamente, y consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para coger desprevenido a aquel intruso.

-- Quien eres-- le dijo friamente.

Aquella persona se dio la vuelta, y Haku pudo ver a una joven preciosa, con unos ojos castaños, y una melena que le caia mas abajo de los hombros.

-- S-s-s-soy...-- balbuceó la chica.

El la miró detenidamente, y la soltó de repente, con los ojos como platos, y alejandose sin darse cuenta.

-- Tu...-- dijo atonito-- Es... es imposible, tu... tu no puedes estar aqui...

Ella se acercó, sonriendole, como en su sueño, y le habló con los ojos llorosos.

-- Soy yo Haku... soy Chihiro.

-- No! Es imposible!-- no podía creerlo, debia de seguir soñando-- Tu volviste a tu mundo!

El semblante de ella se entristeció, y sus lagrimas de alegria, se tornaron lagrimas de tristeza.

-- N-no te alegras de verme..?-- dijo deteniendo su avance.

Haku también paró en seco, y la miró, viendo como por sus sonrosadas megillas, rodaban lagrimas.

-- Por, por supuesto que me alegro! Pero...-- dejando a parte sus temores, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Le daba igual que fuera un sueño, era el mejor sueño que había tenido nunca.-- Pero no sabes lo que te he hechado de menos! No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti!

Ahora era el el que lloraba, y ella la que le acariciaba la megilla tiernamente. Aquello le recordó a su sueño, solo que se habían cambiado las tornas.

-- Haku yo...-- intentó decir Chihiro, pero los labios de Haku sellaron los suyos en un tierno e inocente beso.

_Contigo aquí,_

_el mundo me abre sus brazos,_

_el tiempo gira despacio,_

_soy el guardian del calor de tus labios..._

Al separarse, ambos se miraron sonrojados. Pero con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-- Yo tambien te quiero Chihiro...-- ella le miró sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, otro beso acalló sus pensamientos, este mas profundo, y anhelando recorrer todo aquel paraiso del que estava gozando, que era la boca de, ahora, su Chihiro.

Al volverse a separar, ya dentro de la casa, él vió el coletero de Chihiro, y le vinieron todas las preguntas de golpe.

-- Chihiro... antes encontré el coletero que te hizo Zeniba en la puerta de mi casa... tienes idea de como ha llegado ahí?-- preguntó sabiendo lo extraño de la pregunta.

Ella dejó escapar una risa timida.

-- Verás... cuando volví, esta mañana aquí... espera espera-- dijo antes de que Haku la interrumpiera, pues ya había abierto la boca-- cuando he vuelto, lo primero que quería hacer era verte...-- dijo sonrojandose-- pero no sabía donde estabas, así que fui a ver a Zeniba, que fue quien me dijo que estabas aqui.

Cuando llegué, mire por la ventana y estabas, así que llamé a la puerta, pero entonces, no te lo vas a creer, Bebé llegó corriendo y se me llevó con el a los baños, para que jugara con el-- dijo con cara cansada-- así que pensé que si dejaba algo mio pues llegarías a la conclusión de que había vuelto, bueno, pues dejé el coletero. Pero claro, Bebé es incansable, y le he tenido que decir que me iba a dormir para poder volver... y aqui estoy! 

-- Vaya... así que seguías pensando en encontrarme..?-- dijo internamente feliz.

-- Por supuesto! Pensabas que no volveria?-- le preguntó divertida.

-- No! Pero... tienes que entender que han pasado seis años y...

-- Me olvidaste?-- dijo ella tristemente.

-- No, no! Ni mucho menos. Lo que quiero decir, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y la eperanza... se va perdiendo...-- terminó diciendo en un susurro--... como las ganas de todo...

Ella se acercó, y le volvió a acariciar la megilla, levantandole la cara, para que la mirara a los ojos.

-- Ey ey, estoy aqui, no? He vuelto, verdad? Pues ya nada importa... estamos juntos.-- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-- Si...-- dijo sonriendo, y mirandola con una ceja alzada siguió diciendo-- y te vas a quedar para siempre, como yo me llamo Nihigiyami Kohaku Noshi.-- dijo con media sonrisa en la cara.

_Si vuelvo a ti,_

_seré quien guie tu norte,_

_el faro de tus sentidos,_

_que te querrá para siempre._

Aquella noche, y todas las que la siguieron, fueron las mas felices de las vidas de ambos. Ya no era un sueño, ahora estaban juntos de verdad y, tal y como prometió Haku... permanecieron juntos... siempre.

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar,_

_no puedo dejar de esperar,_

_no quiero perderte al final,_

_y no te puedo olvidar,_

_no sé luchar si no estás.._

Hola! Bueno, es mi primer fic de Spirited Away, o El Viaje de Chihiro. Pero tenia que hacerlo, llevaba tiempo ya pensando en hacer este songfic jejej. La cancion es " No puedo dejarte de amar" de Sergio Rivero. A lo mejor si no sois de España no lo conoceis, es el ganador de Operación Triunfo 2005 jejejeje. Y la cancion realmente es muy bonita, os recomiendo que os la bajeis, o que os compreis el disco mjor que mejor ;)

Bueno, plis dejar reviews para decir lo k kerais! Jejejeje Un Beso!


End file.
